Wait Up
by smileforlove
Summary: James and Lily were born to be enemies, or were they? 6th year begins with a twist when Lily finally lets her heart open a little, but with a snap, James closes it. the biggest mistake of his life. will Lily change, hopefully she will! read more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily Evans woke to the sound of a screeching Petunia. She groaned, the sound of pots clanging and hitting the kitchen floor, and of her owl Beary hooting uncontrollably.

"LILY! Get your BLOODY BIRD away from ME!" She screamed out some of these words and made clear that Lily must awake and come down. Again, Lily heaved out a sad sigh and stumbled out of her room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. She found Beary flying around, attacking Petunia, a large package attached to Beary's claws.

"Come over here Beary, that's a good owl!" Lily cooed encouragingly as Beary flew over to rest on Lily's chair. She reached for the package, tearing it open.

"Lily! Vernon is coming this afternoon, when he arrives I want you and your blasted creature out of here!" Petunia screamed at last, she marched up the stairs to her room and slammed the door harder then ever before.

"Good morning Lily dear, I toasted some bread, and here's some jam, I'm sorry I couldn't make pancakes for you this morning, but we were out of eggs." Mrs. Evans said, she bent down and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"That's alright mum, thanks anyway. O look! I got a letter from the school! I'm Head Girl, at last!" Lily, stared into nothing, a daydreaming smile on her face.

"That's wonderful dear! I can't wait to tell your father once he arrives back from work!" Mrs. Evans happily announced, Lily smiled back, and stared at the letter, rereading it again.

_Dear Ms. Lily Evans,_

_Professor Dumbledore and I have made the decision for you to be Head Girl. Please arrive accordingly on the date and time below in Dumbledore's office for a brief discussion about your privileges, responsibilities, and also your new Head Girl and Head Boy common room, bathroom, and the rooms you will sleep in. Have a nice rest of your summer._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonnagall _

_Date: One week from today_

_Time: 11:15am_

_Please use Floo Powder to arrive._

"O mum! I can't wait!"

"A pity though that school begins for you in just another week or two. It feels as if times passed too quickly." Mrs. Evans sighed, spreading some raspberry preserve on her toast.

"Mum, don't worry, after this last year I'll be home a lot, except I may have trouble doing so with _Petunia_ around, she's been such a pain in the-

"Lily Evans, if you say that word I will-

"Mum! I was going to say that she was a pain in the foot, not _that_!" Lily laughed. During the quiet breakfast, she hummed a song, ate two pieces of toast with her favorite jam (cranberry), drank a full glass of orange juice although she'd much rather have pumpkin juice then went back upstairs to clean up and get dressed.

"Lily, remember, Vernon comes soon, if I see you lurking around here, you won't hear the end of it!" Petunia snapped, stepping in front of Lily before she could get to her room.

"Petunia, shut it!" Lily heatily replied. "I wouldn't stay even if I wanted to, Vernon gives me the creeps, he's nothing but a fat, arrogant idiot!" with that remark still hanging in the air, Lily hurried to her room and locked the door. She loathed her sister, ever since Petunia found out that Lily was a witch she had called her a freak and never accepted her as a sister, multiple times she had said that she did not have a sister and that she was an only child.

After showering, and dressing into some jeans, and a light t-shirt, Lily pulled on a sweatshirt and quietly made her way down to the kitchen, where her mother still sat reading a large white book.

"O, mum, I'm going to Diagon Alley to pick up my school things, I'll be back in," Lily glanced at her watch, "maybe a couple hours." Lily mumbled quickly, tying her trainers on.

Mrs. Evans only slightly nodded not taking her eyes off the book, her reading glasses were set slightly askew and her book tilt to the right just a bit while she sipped more of her morning tea.

"Diagon Alley!" Lily shouted, opening her hand to let the Floo Powder start fuming, there was green smoke and then everything disappeared along with Lily. There was a loud clunk as Lily fell in a heap in the fireplace of Flourish and Blotts, a large wizard and witch book store where she could gather up her school books.

"Fancy meeting you here Evans." A sing-songy voice rang out behind her after she had gotten up and started walking towards a shelf.

"Potter." Lily blankly said as she turned around. "What do you want?" Turning away, pulling out a couple of books.

"You.

Lily blushed, as she stacked three books in her arms.

"Here let me help you with that."

"No, its fine, I've got it." Lily mumbled, moving away from James Potter's outstretched arms. His dark brown hair was ruffled about, and his glasses were set high up on the bridge of his nose, the frames were so very thin that you could barely notice her wore glasses which seemed to be what he had been trying to do.

"O, alright then. Hey, Evans, want to go out-

"No." she simply said, bustling away, James followed close behind.

"Aw c'mon Evans, you know I'm going to keep asking you!"

"No Potter, I'm never going to go out with you. You're nothing but an arrogant twit, I'd rather go out with Severus."

"Snivellus! Are you mad Evans, I'm highly insulted by your choice, but I'll inform him of your strong 'love' for him as soon as possible!" sniggered James sarcastically.

"I don't fancy him Potter, I just would rather go with him then the likes of you." Lily snapped, she turned away once more and walked away, she expected James to follow, but he did not, and her heart dropped a little from his action. She turned back around, expecting James to have been following from a distance, but she couldn't find him, finally she spotted him walking out the door of the shop, looking quite sad. She rolled her eyes, feeling stupid for doing this, but dropped the books on the counter and chased after him nonetheless.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it you know."

"It's fine Lily." Potter said, not looking at her, instead he kept walking and she followed close behind.

"Did you just call me…Lily?"

"Why? It's your name isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but you usually call me Evans."

"Would you rather me call you Evans?"

"Well, no…James." She noticed him twitch a bit while he walked but he resumed back to his normal walking/strutting.

"James, wait up." Lily said anxiously. The teenage boy paused and waited, she finally went to his side, closing the gap between them. She noticed him tense while she accidentally brushed his arm while they walked.

"Why did you follow me?" James asked, he wasn't acting like usual. Most of the time he'd saying something like 'Couldn't resist my good looks and charm eh Evans?' or 'Knew you'd chase me sometime Evans.' But instead, he had to ask Lily why she did, which made her feel uncomfortable and wondering herself why she did.

"I guess…well…I'm not sure really." Without saying another word, she grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. She saw his mouth begin to smile, and watched him fight the urge.

"First Hogsmeade trip's the week after the first of school, like to join me?"

"Sure." Lily felt her face heat up and her heart start pounding.

James felt wonderful, he finally had Lily fancying him back, he had liked her ever since fourth year, and felt his heart being crushed every time she turned him down for a date.

"Er, James, I do need to get my books and quills while I'm here though, do you mind if you um, come with me. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I'd just like it if you could…" Her voice trailed off.

"Of course Lillian dear." James said, giving her a wink, he turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek while they made their way together through the huge crowds of adult witches and wizards. Lily blushed deeply, and kept her head down while he led the way. They went to a new store meant for ink, quills, and parchment. Lily made an attempt to let go of James' hand, but he held on and she felt very happy he did, they looked at the parchment and agreed which ones were the best for classes and bought the same kind, they discovered a new type of quill that could not only write all your words correctly without spelling errors but had stored up ink in it already with replaceable capsules and came with an everlasting sugar feather attached to the quill in the center.

"I must get this!" both exclaimed, they laughed and smiled, picking up two quills. By the time they got around to the ink bottles for normal quills they found on the back shelf a bottle of ink that would turn to the color of your mood, they both decided to try the ink on a sampling piece of parchment.

"Mine is maroon." Lily announced to James.

"I got brown." James said, he looked slightly embarrassed, then again, brown was a strange color to define a mood. But they both soon discovered why once they read the captions of one another's and then their own.

_Maroon- In love_

_Brown- Pervertish & in love_

"James Potter!" Lily giggled, staring at the definition of brown.

"Well, I must say that its exceedingly accurate." James seductively replied, nearing Lily, they became only inches apart. Lily raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'm in love?"

"I don't have a reason, but then again, magic doesn't have a reason and its real." James whispered, the inches quickly dropped to centimeters and they could feel each others breaths on one another's faces. His deep hazel eyes stared into her emerald ones and since Lily could not think of a remark to say back, she closed the gap and kissed him, at first she noticed him being slightly shocked that she made the first move, but after chasing James earlier, she felt pretty daring. Seconds passed, but they felt like they had been kissing for minutes on end, finally a scolding voice broke them apart.

"Ahem?" the owner of the store growled from behind the counter.

"Get a room." A teenage boy disgustedly commented from behind them, opening up a set of quills.

"If you two are done purchasing, please leave…now." The owner ordered in an irritated voice, the door magically opened for them, and James and Lily crept out feeling very humiliated but the result was bursts of laughter that both of them couldn't contain once they reentered the streets.

"Did you see her face? What a horse, she looks like my sister Petunia!" Lily laughed.

"I know! That bloke behind us, he looked as if he was going to blow up!" James sniggered. After minutes of continued laughter, and jokes about the owner and boy, the new couple bought the rest of the things on their list and finally ended the trip with some magic candy from_ Seductive Sweets, _a store that had opened but a month ago by a young, romantic witch who didn't mind at all when Lily went on tip-toe and gave James a smack on the lips, in fact, she smiled and sighed.

"I really like the MugginBerry!" Lily said, tossing a piece in her mouth, it exploded with flavors of a magic fruit and Lily thought it tasted the best. The two teenagers were sitting on a bench outside the shop, trying all the different kinds of sweets they had bought from the store inside.

"Really? I like this one." James answered, he held out a small round shaped sweet, "Its their specialty. They're called _Fire Hots_. Here try one." James explained, giving Lily a wink and a lopsided grin at the end. Not expecting anything to happen, Lily tossed it into her mouth, suddenly, a heat rose inside her, and she pounced onto James, in minutes they were getting it on behind a building until the spell wore off and Lily found her hand in James pants and his hands up her shirt. She gasped and pushed him away.

"I can't believe you gave me that!" Lily angrily spat at him, smoothing her red hair down, her emerald eyes glaring at him, keeping the hand that had been in James' pants far away from touching her body or clothes.

"Well, you did take it without asking me about it…" James mumbled wittily, slightly smiling.

"Don't be smiling, this isn't a happy matter, I could've lost it you pervert, and you went along with it too, instead of trying to stop me! You let me James, you are indisputable!" Lily was so disgusted, she marched away, pulling her bags of books and supplies with her.

"Wait, Lily, c'mon, I'm sorry, EVANS!" James yelled, but Lily began running and James couldn't catch up with her in the massive amount of people.

Lily felt tears streaming down her face, the one time she thought James had changed, but he hadn't, he was the same arrogant faggot she had always known him as, and she didn't ever want to speak to him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Lily used Floo Powder to safely arrive back in her home, she burst up the stairs without greeting any member of the family. She bounced onto her bed and let out quiet sobs, rethinking her mistake and scolded herself for being so stupid as to think James had even slightly changed.

Finally, the day of the meeting with Professor Dumbledore and the Head Boy arrived, it was 11:10am, so Lily finished up tying her hair, and dressing into a skirt that was a little bit above knee length and slipped into a loose tank top, she stepped into her sandals then grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and let it start spreading as she stood in the fireplace. She felt like she was getting all the air sucked out of her, but before she could think twice about it, she landed in Dumbledore's office, slightly covered in ashes.

"Good day to you Ms. Evans. I hope your summer has been well." She heard Professor Dumbledore calmly say as she stepped out from beneath the hearth and seat herself into a chair in front of the Professor. His hair was wispy while his half-moon spectacles sat on the very tip of his nose. He gave a warm smile and offered her a bowl of Acid Pops.

"Thank you Professor." Lily said quietly as she gracefully took a sweet, unwrapping it and sucked on the lollipop.

"You're very welcome. They're my favorite, Acid Pops. Now, if you will just wait a moment, I suspect Mr. Potter to be arriving soon."

"Potter? James Potter?" Lily said in an outburst.

"Yes, do you happen to know one another?" Dumbledore asked curiously, sucking on an Acid Pop as well. Lily snorted, but then covered it up with her hand. She couldn't believe it, Potter was Head Boy. How was it even possible? She pondered over the improvableness of it. Suddenly there was a gust, and James Potter fell into the fireplace, looking casual when he stepped out covered in soot.

"Er, hello Mr. Potter, thank you for attending the meeting, and on time too I see!" Professor Dumbledore lightly mused. James gave a soft chuckle, then fell silent as he noticed a red haired, gorgeous girl sitting on a chair opposite of him.

"Potter." Lily gravely said, looking at him once then turned away.

"Evans." James said, he took it lightly, and acted as if he could care less of her presence, but deep down he was feeling rather depressed.

"Ahem." Dumbledore coughed deliberately to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'd like to tell you, mostly to Mr. Potter about his responsibilities since Ms. Evans here has been a wonderful prefect since fifth year."

Lily blushed, James sniggered, Professor Dumbledore took one look and knew it was the wrong thing to do..

"Er, then again, maybe it would be best for us to look at your private common room, bedrooms, and bathrooms. Mr. Potter, I will send you a letter later consisting the details of your privileges and responsibilities." Explained the Headmaster. James nodded, and got up to follow Lily and Dumbledore out the office door and down the spinning floor.

"Evans, I'm sorry, ok?" James murmured quietly to Lily while they walked down the empty corridors to the Gryffindor tower. But Lily ignored him.

"C'mon, Evans, I mean it."

She swished around, glaring at him.

"You are…" she began.

"wonderful." James arrogantly finished, giving her a wink. But he soon realized that was a mistake. She halted on the spot, causing Professor Dumbledore to watch and wonder what was happening, he didn't do anything, but he continued to be the spectator of the drama.

"No Potter! You're so arrogant, thinking that everybody loves you. That week before, I actually thought you were decent, I even was thinking about giving you a chance, but you ruined it, for me and you! You're dreadful, and I hate you!" After yelling her bit, Lily turned away from James and motioned that the Professor could continue walking. Everybody was quiet and still as they entered the common room. James kept his distance when they entered through the portrait hole. Lily gasped, the walls decoration was splendid and the walls had carved details that could've cost a fortune in galleons.

"Ms. Evans, your bedroom is up this stairway," Professor Dumbledore explained, pointing his long, bony index finger towards a spiraling staircase on the right side, "Yours, Mr. Potter is the one on the left. Please try not to mix them up and going into one another's rooms." His eyes had a sparkle as he said this, mostly towards James who grew flushed, pretending to be deeply interested in the coffee table.

"You each may enter the common room and your private bedrooms and baths as you please. The password to every door right now is Butterbeer, you can change it after you enter. Now, you may have a look around, after you've finished everything up, there is a pot of Floo Powder that you may use during the school year and also to return back to your homes. I hope you find everything to your liking, if you have any requests, I'll be here." Professor Dumbledore finally finished, he then sat into a plush red chair by the fire and looked out the window, smiling.

Lily made a quick run to her room so that James could not follow her, she knew that there was charm on her stairway so that boys could not enter, thankfully.

"Butterbeer." The door swung open to reveal a luxurious bedroom, the bed was high and the comforter had the Gryffindor crest sewn on it in silk, in fact, the whole blanket was made of silk along with the pillow. She was astounded with the amazing beauty of it, the walls were painted red and gold, but by far, the bathroom was her favorite. She said the password then walked in with her mouth hanging open. Their was a beautiful shower in one corner, where the inside was made of marble and the door was made of one-way glass so she could see what was going on outside but it was a mirror if you were to try to look in. The bathtub was a gorgeous shade of red, it was deep and looked very elegant, white towels had been folded and gracefully laid over the edge of the tub. On one said, there were steps to enter and on the other side was a book of spells if you wanted bubbles, foam, fragrance, a shower head inside the tub and also if you wanted it to be a Jacuzzi instead. Lily was still in awe when she came down from her room and bathroom.

"I take it that you like what you saw." the Headmaster commented calmly when she returned.

"O yes, it was unbelievable!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"Very good, do you have any requests?" he asked.

She pondered over it, then shook her head.

He nodded, then motioned for her to sit down to wait for James to return. He finally came back about fifteen minutes later.

"Oi, sorry, I didn't know you had to wait for me." James blushed, his hair looked wet, and a smell of pine floated into the room.

"Mr. Potter, I see you enjoyed the bath?" Professor Dumbledore chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes, watching James confront them, the smell almost unbearable. She bravely covered her nose.

"Too strong Lily dear?" James asked seductively, nearing her. She sputtered for breath and tried to wave him away. He kept on coming closer until Lily gave up and exhaled, before she could even breathe in again, the smell went back up her nose, she felt her head start to swarm, as the smell made her nauseas she abruptly fell over backwards and fainted.

"Lily?" she heard a distant voice plead.

"Ms. Evans?" another voice, calmly asked.

"Wha-?" Lily squinted up to see two faces. Suddenly she jumped up, causing the two men to jump back as well, one more frightened then the other.

"I'm so sorry Evans!" she heard a voice say, it still sounded distant. She closed her eyes and sat there, not saying anything.

"Really I am, I-

"Please Mr. Potter, let her rest." Professor Dumbledore remarked, still keeping his cool over the situation.

After a while of silence, Lily felt well enough to speak.

"It's fine James, I never have told you that I'm very sensitive to strong smells." Lily explained, tossing aside the matter, her voice was soft, an unusual option when talking to James. James said nothing, watching her drowsily sleep, he lingered on her eyes then looked at her mouth, her lips were red and she looked slightly pale. He felt bad, really bad.

A/N- sry to leave all you guys hanging like this, but I want you all to read this before I move on into the rest of the story


	3. Chapter 3

After Lily was quickly sent back home, James used Floo Powder to return home as well.

"James! How was the meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore?" his mother called out from the kitchen. James was a rich wizard who lived in a castle-like house, he had wonderful parents and received almost anything he wish for

"Lily fainted…I took a shower with the evergreen smelling soap and it was too strong for her when I walked in…so she blacked out." James heaved in one sentence. He flopped in a chair at the table and was about to nod off when his mother shook him. She held a plate of warm cookies (hand made) and set them by his arm.

"Come one dear, eat them while they're warm."

"I'm not five anymore mother, a plate of cookies are not going to make my troubles disappear."

"Will you eat them if I heat up some milk?" cooed his mother. James temptation could not be restrained any longer, the agreed and began munching on the chocolate filled cookies. Filling, delicious and tempting, as usual.

The rest of James' summer continued on like this, well, only for the next week hours that is. He heard a loud crack and suddenly his father and Sirius popped into the kitchen.

"Sirius! How have you been?" James called, shooting up from his chair to greet his best friend. Serius had that same tired expression he always had when he came from his family's house.

"Life's been hell I tell you." Serius groaned, "I smell cookies."

James laughed and led Serius' keen nose to the last cookie.

"Where's mum, James?" his father called, slightly aroused since his own son forgot to greet him as well.

"Oh! Hey dad! I think she's in the parlor reading…something like that." Replied James who was too busy listening to Serius describe how brutal and wretched his family was.

From then on, Serius lived in the Potter house. He slept and ate at the Potters and joined James' family on their little summer adventures which included hiking up the Magic Mountain and fishing at Bottom Lake.

"O, mum, I wish I didn't have to go back to school!" Lily whined at her mother the day before she returned to Hogwarts. Her summer had ended much unlike the beginning and she was in the happiest of moods. She had gone to the middle of London with her mother to go on a shopping escapade while her snooty sister was out on her weekend date with her fat husband. Also, she went out with friends, stayed up late watching movies, and had gone to a witch and wizard camp to sharpen up her skills.

"Really Lily? I think you can't wait. You love Hogforts…Hoglorts…er…what is the name dear?"

"Hogwarts, mum!" laughed Lily. She skipped up into her room, calm and relaxed because her sister was on another trip with her now-fiancé. Her large suitcase was packed to the max with necessities: clothes, extra clothes, and just a little more clothes, some make-up, hair supplies and books, lots of books.

"Alright, mum. I'm ready to go!" Lily called, lugging the huge case down the stairs to the bottom floor where her mom stood teary-eyed.

"What a great summer it's been!" her mother exclaimed wrapping Lily up in a tight hug.

"Well, just wait till' next summer and it'll be even better!"

"Alright, well, stay warm, eat right," advised her mother, checking Lily's hair with sad eyes, "And don't let that Potter boy get to you!" Lily's mother game her a peck on the cheek before rushing Lily out the door to the cab outside saying that she shouldn't be late for the train.

Before running into the car of an inpatient driver, Lily took one last glance at the house she loved so dearly.

"I'll be back." She whispered.

"Could you be any slower?" complained James as his driver brought Serius and himself to the train station.

"Contain yourselves! I'm almost there!" snapped the driver.

As James and Serius finally arrived after what felt a century, they gave the driver a tiny tip before ignoring the scowl they received and rushing to Platform Nine-and-three-quarter.

"Pst! James, it's Lily!" Serius hissed to James, but his best friend was already off at Lily.

"-closed!" Lily finished, James had missed her first few words and decided to wrap her up in a hug to make her squeal as she always did when he got between 10ft. of her.

She yelled out a scream and chomped hard into James' arm, not knowing it was him. He blurted out a few swear words before letting go and tending to his injured arm.

"For the love of-James!" she screeched, turning around.

"You bit him! You crazy lunatic!" Serius cried, finally huffing into the picture.

"He deserved it. Don't you take his side!" Lily warned.

"Why aren't you in the train already anyway?" James asked, ignoring his throbbing arm in order to look stronger then he really was.

"I already said, merlin! The gate's closed! I can't get through!" she angrily spat, kicking the still wall with her 3-inch heels.

"Oh-" Serius began, intending to curse, but Lily cut him off by kicking him in the shins with her shoe.

"Cripes! Don't get violent on me too!" he nervously said, giving her a glance. Lily was completely red from anger, frustration, and just pure disgust.

"How are we going to get to Hogwarts?" James questioned, feeling the wall.

"I have no idea…I guess we could call for Dumbledore and he could come get us by apparating." Suggested Lily, but her idea was quickly killed by Serius.

"No way, not in front of all these muggles! We'll have to think of another way…"

"Hey! Wait! I could apparate you guys! I've done it before!"

"Without a liscence," Serius asked bewildered and impressed, "Niceeeee." They laughed together and slapped a high-five.

"First of all, that's illegal," Lily stated shrewdly through gritted teeth, "and apparation is impossible within the Hogwarts grounds!"

"Do you have a better idea Ms. Know-It-All."

Lily took his insult as a sign to shut up and quickly did so, since she really didn't have a better idea.

"What if we just apparate outside the grounds and walk the rest?" James thought, he said it out loud, only to receive groans of discouragement from both sides.

"Walk all that way?" moaned Serius.

"Are you crazy? That's dangerous!" exclaimed Lily. James gave them an annoyed look and finally Serius and Lily agreed to the scandalous idea and clutched onto both sides of James arms as he concentrated on the place.

'_Hogwarts. I want to go to Hogwarts.' _


End file.
